The present disclosure relates to bio-renewable flame retardant compounds and, more specifically, levoglucosan-based flame retardant compounds.
Bio-based, sustainable compounds can be used in the syntheses of substances that previously required petroleum-based raw materials. Examples of uses for bio-based compounds include polymers, flame retardants, cross-linkers, etc. There are numerous strategies for efficiently and inexpensively producing bio-based compounds on an industrial scale. Examples of these strategies can be found in fermentation technologies, membrane technologies, and genetic engineering. Levoglucosan (6,8-dioxabicyclo[3.2.1]octane-2,3,4-triol) is one example of a bio-based compound. Levoglucosan is produced by pyrolysis of carbohydrates.